


AFK Sapnap

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afk, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, League of Legends - Freeform, Mr Beast background character, Sapnap is a simp, Sapnap leaves Karl for another man, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Simpnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: On Twitter:Sapnap @sapnaphey idk where my friends are ... do u wanna play league-----------------------------Mr Beast agreed to play with Sapnap, but Sapnap still had to simp for Dream and George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	AFK Sapnap

Sapnap 

hey idk where my friends are ... do u wanna play league

\------------------------

Sapnap posted it on Twitter, on his main account in reply to Mr Beast reply to Dream. He was feeling really bored right now. Dream and George aren't replying to him, probably still asleep from their terrible sleep schedule. Now, he's just alone, waiting on Snapchat for someone to respond to him.

Suddenly, he sees a private message on Twitter from Mr Beast. "Sure, let's play League!"

He checks Discord on his computer, seeing Mr Beast and Karl are already waiting in a chat room for him. He joins it, prepared to play some League of Legends.

"I'm streaming Sapnap!" Karl said, as he continues to setup his stream, making sure that League of Legends worked in Streamlabs. There were some glitches sometimes when trying to stream League of Legends. 

Karl started up the stream, all of them were in a party for a normal game. They started up the queue, getting into the accepting screen in less than a minute.

Sapnap kept his phone by his side, still on Snapchat.

\--------------

NoobKarl (Karl): SP

Kim12345: SP

SappyNappitus (Sapnap): ADC

Kim12345: Can I have SP pls?

MrBeast (Mr Beast): JG

NoobKarl (Karl): No

Kim12345: Top

John98765: Mid

\--------------

So far, it's going pretty well, as much as champion select can go. At least no one was tilted from just the lobby screen.

Sapnap mind was somewhere else, still thinking about Dream and George. He would have loved to play League of Legends with them, maybe forming a full team. He miss their voice, despite not hearing it for nearly an hour. The video wasn't enough, he wanted to talk to them. He feel like he is going to die of boredom if he can't talk to them.

Sapnap chose Ashe, playing the High Noon skin that he bought some time ago. Karl picked Pyke, choosing the Sand Wraith skin he got from rerolling skin shards. He can't play Pyke well, only playing for the skin.

Mr Beast picked Master Yi, prepared to 1v5 the enemy. In the few games that he had played in League of Legends, he had been doing pretty well on Yi, getting a positive K/D/A. This time, he's going to carry the two other players in his party.

They got past the loading screen, ready to go to their individual lanes. Karl and Sapnap walked to lane together as they were playing on the same lane. Karl tried to get his character to move as close as possible, while Sapnap walked further away from him.

"Sapnap, let me hold your hands!" Karl said, clicking his character close to Sapnap's character.

Sapnap wasn't completely paying attention, he was still somewhat focused on his phone, waiting for a reply from George or Dream. He tried calling George earlier, but he didn't pick up. Maybe, this time it would work?

Sapnap tapped on the call button, calling George again on Snapchat. He placed the call on speaker, the sound of dialing can be heard through his microphone.

"SAPNAP!" Karl shouted at Sapnap, watching Sapnap walking down the lane towards the enemy.

Sapnap jolted out of his trance like state, finally looking over to his computer. He finally realised, the enemy Jhin and Morgana were walking up to him while Karl was still near the tower. He tried to click away, trying to move his character back to the tower.

Unfortunately, Morgana's Q hits him, rooting him to the spot. His character being held down by Morgana's chains and all he could do is watch as Jhin starts hitting him with his shots. Karl was walking forward now, trying to possible save Sapnap.

As Jhin hits his 4th shot with Morgana's ignite, Sapnap's character died, turning his screen black and white. He groans, realising he's already feeding 2 minutes into the game.

"Sapnap! What was that?" Karl questioned Sapnap's "big brain" play, walking straight into the enemy.

"I was just distracted okay?" Sapnap train of thoughts finally came back to playing the game, instead of worrying about George or Dream. No more dumb plays! Twitch is going to have field day clipping all his mistakes if he keeps it up.

Sapnap walked back to lane, this time more focused and ready to play. It wasn't too bad at the start, him getting the last hit on most of the minions. He could get back into the game if he tried to farm.

Karl tried to land some hooks, but all they failed. He just can't seem to land any today. Twitch chat is just laughing at Karl's skillshots, talking about how he is missing everything and the iron plays.

"Karl, hook someone!" Sapnap was getting somewhat frustrated that they can't win level two. Their level two is decently strong. Even if they can't kill the enemy, they might be able to force them to go back to base or get them pretty low on health.

"I'm trying!" Karl shouted back at Sapnap, mad at Sapnap for being mad at him when he lost 'First Blood'.

Mr Beast is just trying to survive listening to them argue.

Suddenly, Snapchat's ringtone rang throughout the room.

"Is that-?" Karl questioned by was quickly cut off by Sapnap picking up the phone and saying "Hello?"

The call was on speaker and everyone could hear their conversation.

"Why did you call us Sapnap?" George sleepy voice could be heard, sounding like he just woke up.

"I miss you." Sapnap lovingly said to George, completely ignoring the game. His character was standing in the middle of the lane, getting attacked.

Karl tried to warn Sapnap, but Sapnap was too caught up in talking to George, he didn't care. Sapnap's screen went black and white one more time.

"Bye-" Sapnap quickly left the discord, going to his Teamspeak so that he could talk to Dream and George. He needs them right now, to listen to their voices and their laughter. They were like air, and he needs to breathe.

"Did he just left me for George?" Karl questioned himself and his chat.

Twitch chat was just spamming "L", Sapnap leaving his husband for another man. Looks like George and Dream is more important to him than his husband.

\------------------------------------

The next day,

"Let's play some League of Legends!" Sapnap said after speedrunning Minecraft for nearly 2 hours. He was getting tired of trying to find a stupid Nether Fortress, his luck being absolutely horrible.

He started up his game, changed his stream over to League of Legends. The words that popped up on his screen wasn't pleasant though.

The bold words were the first thing he saw.

\--------------------------

**Temporarily banned**

You have been temporarily banned from the game for AFKs.

Time Remaining:

2 days 12 hours 20 seconds

Please visit support.leagueoflegends.com for more information.

\--------------------------

"Are you kidding me? I got banned for leaving the game once while other players don't get banned for the same offence?" Sapnap looked at the words in disbelieve, there was no actual way he was banned. 

Chat is just laughing away at him for simping for Dream and George. Simps deserved to get punished by the system.

Lesson learnt: Don't simp for Dream or George.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sapnap's Twitter (@sapnap and @twsimpnap)
> 
> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on twitch.tv/lumichiz  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: @Lumichiz
> 
> Feel free to give suggestion for future fics! I’m running out of ideas soon.


End file.
